Grey
by Lorcain
Summary: 4 kids and 4 trolls play SGRUB and SBURB, but there's a looming threat that could destroy or enslave Prospit,and Derse, not to mention Alternia and Earth. **SYOC Closed!**
1. Chapter 1

Grey

**The characters are based off my friends and me because YOLO.**

**I guess you could call it a...**

**"Friend Fiction"**

***glasses* YYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**The format will be Kid Chapter - Troll Chapter - Kid Chapter. I'm also planning a SYOC, and I'll say when I'm ready with that :3**

**Enter OBLIGITORY CAPS on certain WORDS. Don't worry, only for intros =P**

**Edit: My word processer decided delete a section .**

A young man is standing in his room. It just so happens that today is not his birthday, but he is fifteen. He is good at SPORTS and likes books and movies with CRIMINAL UNDERWORLDS in them. He has a minor interest in COMPUTERS. His room is in a MESS. His name is Darragh. He has red curly hair, and it is AWESOME, and he is also IRISH. He's about average height and weight, and active. He is wearing a shirt with a green RUGBY BALL printed on it.

It's around two in the afternoon and he's feeling a little bored. He wants to go outside, but it's raining, and he's not that stupid. He goes upstairs to the "play room", sneaking to avoid his dad who is watching TV, and turns the computer on. Pesterchum decides to start itself and Darragh answers the ineveitable call from his friends.

sassyLemon[SL] began pestering ballisticSwordsman [BS] at 2:04 PM:

SL: hey

BS: sup

SL: remember that digitaloutlaw giy?

SL: *guy

BS: the fail troll?

SL: yah him

SL: hes talking to leo

BS: is leo crying?

SL: lol

SL: but no

SL: he wants to set something up or something

BS: ?

SL: brb

SL: leo says hes giving eight beta keys away for a game

BS: lol eight viruses

BS: XD

SL: na its from offical website

SL: called SBURB

BS: not heard of it

SL: leo says its cool

BS: so?

BS: leos...leo

SL: lol

SL: the troll isnt playin you know

SL: hes just givin us it.

BS: ah

BS: so how does it work

SL: me and leo dont understand what hes saying

SL: its how to set it up i think

BS: lol you dum-dum

SL: :(

SL: you want or not?

BS: lol kay

SL: he said he cant talk to you

SL: you gotta unblock him

BS: fuck no

BS: hell just send loads of furry porn again D:

SL: ROFL

digitalOutlaw has been un-blocked.

BS: fuck like 3 secs and hes trollin already

SL: adios

BS: (

sassyLemon[SL] ceased pestering ballisticSwordsman[BS] at 2:22 PM

digitalOutlaw[DO] started trolling ballisticSwordsman[BS] at 2:22 PM

DO: ;)

BS: screw you just tell me how to set up sburb

DO: WHy? ;P

BS: cause lemon'll cry

DO: lol

DO: LEmme give you your keys.

BS: plurol?

DO: YOu mean plural. And yes, I'm giving each of you a server and client beta keys.

DO: ARn't I nice? XD

DO: FOr the server:

DO: PXDR-08DJ-IKJJ-077F

DO: ANd now client:

DO: SGSG-37JH-FHJR-846E

BS: kay what do i do with that?

DO: HAve you got the downloader?

BS: no

DO: HEre:

DO: sburb-hs\download

BS: ty

BS: its downloadin now what?

DO: ARe you going to be the server or client?

BS: lets go with client, others arn't good at comps

DO: lol

DO: WHo'll be your server?

BS: maybe lemon

DO: I'Ll get his IP for you so you can connect to him.

DO: HEre:

DO: [[link]]

DO: ONe last thing

BS: what?

DO: [[link]]

BS: FUCK YOU SICK BASTARD

DO: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROFL XD

digitalOutlaw has been blocked.

digitalOutlaw ceased trolling ballisticSwordsman[BS] at 2:31 PM

Darragh steps away from his computer for a moment. The family cat, Moglie, just walked in and he can't bear to meet eye contact with her, not after seeing that. The image is burned into his retinas and he's clawing at his eyes.

When he's finished, he decides to go downstairs to get a drink. He goes downstairs, poking his head over the banister. His Dad is still watching TV. Sports, to be precise. He sneaks into the kitchen, and sees that he left his rapier on the dining room table. Unfortunately, the dining room is the back half of the living room, where his dad is watching TV. He's told Darragh to stop leaving his fencing stuff on the table. It would surely be a disaster if his Dad turned around. Luckily, he's not wearing any shoes, so he creeps in, and cautiously and slowly takes the rapier, and adds it to his Fencingkind specibus.

He gets back to his computer after finding some flavoured water to drink and deletes his logs and temperory files. NO ONE MUST FIND THAT DEMON'S SIN-PICTURES.

He logs back on to Pesterchum again.

sassyLemon[SL] began pestering ballisticSwordsman [BS] at 2:46 PM:

SL: where have you been?

BS: gouging my eyes out

SL: did he send some...

BS: yup

SL: ROFL

SL: anyway, waht about SBURB?

BS: i got it

SL: yay

BS: start up the server and ill connect

SL: kay

SL: done

SL: it found you :D

BS: i know i used your ip

BS: its loading now

SL: woah

BS: i think mines crashed

SL: wait!

BS: what?

SL: get out of your chair and jump

BS: wtf

SL: just do it i wanna check

BS: check what?

SL: just d oit!

BS: fine

Darragh stands up and hops, and then sits down again.

SL: OMFG DEMON MAGIC

BS: wtf?

SL: i saw you jump

SL: stop rolling your eyes

BS: lucky guess

SL: im not guessing!

SL: ill prove it!

Darragh hears a clatter behind him on the pool table, so he turns around and sees the cue ball floating around.

BS: fuckin ghosts man

SL: :P


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL THE THINGS HAPPENED. ALL OF THEM.**

**I made a Homestuck music video, I got Pesterchum (digitalOutlaw , call me! I'm up for Rping :D), did some sketches for this story, failed at starting a Marquise Mindfang story...and then I rethought this one...**

**Yes. All the things.**

**Here's the link for the video if you wanna watch it :3**

**youtube-com/watch?v=Sc6VSHYZR3I**

A young troll stands in his respiteblock, looking bored. He is seven sweeps old, but small for his age and rather scrawny. He has COBALT blood and has long, scruffy black hair that just manages to reach the base of his neck. His horns are about four inches long and the last inch spikes backwards. There are a few small cuts on his fingers and the backs of his hands from KNIFEDANCING. He wears a dark grey t-shirt with a cerulean CHAOS symbol on it. He also wears fingerless gloves and an iron axe necklace. He wields daggerkind and 2xpistolkind.

His room is an ORGANISED CHAOS, though most of the mess is on his desk. Various COMPUTER GAME POSTERS decorate the walls. He is good at DEXTERIOUS ACTIVITIES and COMPUTERS. He is good at getting software for free, and cracking programs. He is also a L33T G4M3R and trolls people with actions, not words.

His name is Lorkan Jalads.

**Lorkan: Retrieve arms fro-**

Lorkan looks up at the corner of the room and sticks his middle finger up at it. See? He's got arms and hands.

Boredom begins to set in, and he picks up a copy of GameGrub off the floor, sits at his desk and begins reading it. He closes the magazine. He remembered why he hated it. He also remembered he much prefered GrubTop Gamer, but he already has the latest issue.

Trollian starts a-ringing, so he decides to answer it.

Hey, it's Lekkek!

dawnShuck[DS] started trolling digitalOutlaw[DO] at 3:32

DO: HEy

DS: "~Hello.~"

DS: "~I found a game you may like.~"

DO: COol, WHat IS IT?

DS: "~It is a game called SGRUB. I don't know if you play these kinds of games, but I thought I might tell you since I have a load of extra copies.~"

DO: SOunds OKay. WHat IS IT ABout?

DS: "~I don't really know, the summary is too generic, and whenever I ask someone I get cryptic replies. Maybe it is some obscure meme?~"

DO: LOl. LEt'S GIve IT A GO, ANd IF I GEt A VIrus, I KNow WHo TO BLame. :]

DS: "~Uh..~"

DO: IS IT MUltiplayer?

DS: "~Yes, exclusively in fact.~"

DO: FUck, IT'S NOt DRM IS IT?

DS: "~No, it is just a game for groups.~"

DO:OH GOod. LOl JUst REmembered SImHivesteem

DS: "~Haha. I seem to have two copies, but one is called "Server" and the other is "Client", could you fill me in with L33T SK1LLS?~"

DO: LOl SUre. I THink YOu SHould RUn THe SErver, ANd LEt ME COnnect TO IT.

DO: YOu NEed TO GIve ME THe CLient AT LEast THough.

DS: "~Ah. Here:~"

DS: [[File]]

DO: THanks

DO: OKay, I THink I'M COnnected, BUt IT'S CRashed

DS: "~No, it is working, I can see you.~"

DS: "~And I mean, I can see YOU.~"


	3. Darragh: Score a try

**I GOT A SHIRT WITH VRISKA'S SIGN ON IT! YEAH!**

**Aside from that, I wish I could do colours on this for the Pesterlogs. In case you missed something or are confused, Lorkan's text is cerulean[004182], Alan's is yellow[FFED2B], Darragh's is cold green[1B915E] and Lekkek's is olive green[416600]**

**When you get to this [*] start playing "Sburban Countdown" :3**

Another young man stands in another bedroom. His name is Alan, he is fifteen years old. He has short brown hair and is tall enough to be considered AVERAGE height. He looks rather unassuming, but has bouts of SILLINESS and randomness that leave him in fits of laughter. He's wearing a black and yellow hoodie with the words: "Minecraft University" printed on it, with a yellow creeper badge. He wields pickaxekind and declares haters gonna hate.

His room has various game posters on the walls, and while he considers himself a gamer, compared to the trolls that accost him and his friends he "is nothing compared to our l33t sk1llz. Bow, peasant." and so forth.

He has finally managed to catch a break from ANNOYING CHORES and WORK to become bored, and recently asked one of his friends to play a new game with him. Now he can see his friend at his computer and he hasn't even got a webcam. Furthermore it seems to be like a twisted version of The Sims crossed with Jumanji.

At the top of the screen there was a toolbar of some sort. He decides to click on "Phernalia Registry", and it brings up a menu full of items. An item named "Cruxtruder" catches his eye and he clicks on it. Suddenly the menu disappears and his cursor is now holding this cruxtruder. He plops it down on the far side of the play room, crushing a few old toys under its bulk.

Darragh whips his head around and stares at the metal device in disbelief.

BS: wtf man?

Not waiting for a reply, Darragh gets up and examines the bloody thing. He tries to turn the wheel on the tube, but it's stuck fast. He goes back to his computer.

SL: omg lol  
SL: hang on brb  
BS: (  
SL: DO says we have to hit the top of it with something heavy  
BS: how does that even work?  
SL: dunno, but i wanna try it

Upon hearing a crack, Darragh turns around again.

BS: comon not the dart board man  
SL: :]

The dart board flies above the cruxtruder and starts hitting itself on the lid, but nothing really happens. Ignoring Darragh's berating, Alan decides to look about the registry again. The "Totem Lathe" looks appealing so he puts it in the middle of Darragh's bedroom, nearly blocking all passage. Three more items were left: a Punch Designix, a Pre-Punched Card and an Alchemiter, except the designix needed something called "Build Grist".

The alchemiter looked bigger than the others, so finding space for it would be a problem. Luckily, a wild plan appears in Alan's head and he proceeded to start throwing the contents of the garage outside in the rain. The car was outside because it had been bad and lost its garage priveliges. The alchemiter was eventually deployed with a loud thump.

BS: dude what is all this?  
SL: i dunno! :D  
BS: O RLY?  
SL: RLY.  
SL: I think the card has something to do with the designix  
SL: The piano thing  
BS: piano thing?  
SL: or the console thing whatever, i dont have it yet anyway  
SL: DO is telling me to join a memo so we can all talk  
BS: oh god  
SL: heres the link  
SL: [[Memo: Noob Training]]

sassyLemon[SL] ceased pestering ballisticSwordsman[BS] at 3:02 PM

ballisticSwordsman[BS] joined the memo "Noob Training" at 3:02 PM

DO: SUp DOuchebags :D  
SL: what do we do with the card?  
DO: SCrew THe CArd, HAve YOu PRototyped YEt?  
SL: what's that?  
DO: OMg  
DO: YOu KNow, THe BIg FLashy LIght? THrow SHit IN THere.  
BS: are you tripping?  
DO: :?  
SL: we don't see any lights  
DO: HAng ON A SEc, YOu *HAVE* OPened THe CRuxtruder, RIght?  
SL: ...  
DO: OMfg.

In a flash of inspiration, Alan hits the cruxtruder with a bookshelf, sending most of the books falling to the ground. Darragh doesn't look pleased. On the bright side, the cap opens and the big flashy light comes out.

SL: that must be the kernalsprite!  
- digitalOutlaw [DO] sighs -  
DO: NOw PUt SOmething IN IT  
SL: like what?  
DO: ANything, SO LOng AS IT DOesn'T HAve MAgic POwers  
BS: lol

Darragh starts to wonder what he should throw into the sprite. Then he gets an idea, and rushes out the room, noticing an ominous countdown has started on the cruxtruder.

He goes downstairs, hearing his dad snoring on the couch. Just as well, really. He dashes into his room and scours the mess for it...there it is! He grabs the book and looks around for the sprite. It was hanging just outside his door.

Ah, Artemis Fowl, it was nice knowing you, but I've read the first book three times. He lobs the book into the sprite, and it explodes with a burst of pale green light. Darragh shields his eyes until the light recedes, and looks at the sprite to see that it is now wearing an Armani suit. It says something untelligable, so he ignores it and goes back upstairs.

He takes another look at the cruxtruder's timer, now at 2:30. He sits back down at his computer.

BS: okay, done that, what now?  
DO: PUt THe CArd ANd DOwel IN THe LAthe.  
BS: dowel?  
DO: ...  
BS: nvm

Right. Dowel. Where was he going to get that? Well, if the cruxtruder has a timer and a ghost in it, there's no reason it wouldn't have a dowel. He gets up and starts climbing the crxtruder, and looks inside the tube. Nothing. He jumps down, and his gaze falls on the valve-wheel. He could give it another go, right? He pulls the wheel and finds that it's not stuck anymore. It extrudes a cylinder of green crystal, and it falls to the floor. Ah, that explains the "-xtruder" part. He glances back at the timer. It reads 1:47. He takes the dowel, retrieves the card from his desk, and for coolness points slides down the banister. He runs into his room and slams the card in the slot, puts the dowel in place and starts the machine. He notices that there's a light in the sky. He leans out the window. It's a _meteor_. His eyes widen in shock and he legs it upstairs.

The cruxtruder reads 1:10.

BS: THERES A FUCKIN METEOR AIMED AT MY HOUSE  
BS: FUCK ME WHAT DO I DO!?  
SL: :O  
DO: PUt THe TOtem ON THe STand ON THe ALchemiter, THen USe THe ITem IT GIves YOu! RUn YOu MOron!

He starts running to the stairs. 0:55. He slides down the banister, gets to his room and grabs the newly-carved totem. Where did Alan but the alchemiter?! 0:43.

Remember...ah, there was a thump in the garage! He sprints out the front door, climbs of the pile of junk Alan had put outside and gets to the machine.

0:30

He slams the totem on the stand, and starts it up. A green rugby ball materializes on the base of the machine.

**[*]** 0:26

A bloody rugby ball! He takes it and runs outside. The meteor was huge in the sky now, painting everything an orange colour. Quickly, he looks around. The makeshift goal, of course! But it was at the other end of the lot!

He starts running again.

0:22

He slows down to look at the huge meteor. Not a good idea. It's huge. He starts sprinting.

0:18

Alan looks at his screen in pure shock, he can see the meteor. There's no way anything could survive that, and it's headed straight for his friend's house.

0:12

Just a little more...

0:09

"Come on! Run!" yells Alan, but of course, noone hears him.

0:07

Just-

0:06

three-

0:05

more-

0:04

meters!

0:03

He dives

0:02

He's in the air

0:01

TRY!

The meteor hits his house.


	4. Chapter 4: Confirmations

**I bet you all thought I was dead, didn't you? Nope! In fact, I've been working on converting and finishing this fic into a comic! It's not much so far, but I'll be working on it, and I promise it won't die :D**

**As I was writing this, I couldn't help but think of it as a comic, and thinking of ways to make it all come together, and suddenly I realized that this was much too ambitious for a fanfic. **

**So what are you waiting for? Go read it here: hsgrey-dot-smackjeeves-dot-com**

**Don't forget to sign up and add it to your favourites! That way you won't have to bookmark it and you can also save your place! Plus the ratings help.**

**Second of all, I have set up an Ask blog on tumblr for the Grey Characters, so go bother them! Seriously, no asks yet. It makes me sad.**

**asklorkan-tumblr-com**

**But before I call it an end to the fic, have an introduction and the results of the submissions!**

* * *

Your name is LEKKEK BARHAY and you are SEVEN SWEEPS OLD. You are of average height and nearly constantly smiling. You have OLIVE blood, and although you talk like a blueblood you are actually rather down to earth. Almost literally, most of the trolls you know are low-blooded, and even your lusus is a rabbit. Your hair is rather short but you have been told it contains THE MYSTERIES OF THE UNIVERSE. Your horns are short but pointy. You wear a grey hoodie with your sign on it and black jeans.

You find it hard to make ENEMIES and even manage to put up with highbloods who try to antagonize you. It is probably impossible for you to have any negative emotion whatsoever. You have a side-splitting sense of humour and like to laugh. Unfortunately, you are very passive and submissive, and you are so much so that "it's a wonder you weren't culled sweeps ago".

You are a proficiant WRITER and especially love COMEDY NOIR themed stories\games\books\films etc. You also have a passion for comicbooks(Visual novels, goddammit!), and while for some this may place you in the "nerd" category, the only games you play are old ones or remakes of old ones, such as TROLLDA or FIDUSPAWN, GO!.

Recently, you have recommended a new computer game to your moirail, SGRUB. This, in hindsight, was a very bad idea.

* * *

**SUSPENSE**

**And the winners of the OC Submissions are:**

**Fankid: Pandox for Pandox (Which one's which?) **

**Fantroll: Cryptvokeeper for Dracyn Hecket! A lovely snake-themed olive-blood girl. Brilliant actually, it'll offset all the testorone flying around.**

**Congrats to you both, and I hope both of you will be waiting in awe for your characters to be revealed in the comic! **

**One last side note: Your characters may be more integral to the plot than you may think...**


End file.
